Wilhuff Tarkin
Grand Moff Tarkin is a Separatist leader that helped create peace. He is a character in "Attack of the Clones" and "Revenge of the Sith". Background Tarkin became part of the Separatist military during the Clone Wars. He reached the position of Moff. Personality Tarkin is a very cruel and relentless person. Despite this, he did truly want peace during the Clone Wars. He is also a strong leader, and is very smart and clever. Story Attack of the Clones Moff Tarkin and Palpatine conspire to end the Clone Wars. Tarkin agrees that if the Jedi capture Darth Maul, and he rises to the position of Grand Moff, then he will send an offer of peace to the Republic. Tarkin tells Maul that they found Mandalorian iron in a gentane mine. Maul goes to the mine, but once he's there Tarkin takes the ship away. Maul is successfully captured by the Jedi. Tarkin tells this to the other Separatist leaders. He tells them that he plans to make peace with the Republic, but the new grand moff points out that Tarkan doesn't have any authority. Tarkan then signals a group of waiters and they kill all the Separatist leaders. Tarkan personally executes the grand moff. Grand Moff Tarkan later sends an offer of peace to the Republic, but it is blocked by the Jedi Council. However, Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker destroy the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, killing hundreds of Jedi, including most of the council. With them out of the way, Palpatine passes the peace treaty, which also cuts the Jedi out of politics. This ends the Clone Wars, and creates a new Republic. Tarkan governs the mid and outer systems in the galaxy. Revenge of the Sith Tarkin uses the clones and his supply of Mandalorian iron to begin construction of the Death Star. Tarkin's clones discover a group spying on the construction. He informs Palpatine of this. Palpatine foresees an attack on the forge, so he tells Tarkin to get ready and sends a associate of his to help. When he arrives, it is revealed to be Anakin. When the attack on the forge begins, TIE Fighters protect it. They fail however, and the Mandalorian iron is destroyed. The last enemy X-Wing is shot down and crashes in the forest. Anakin decides to handle it himself. When Tarkin learns what happened, he orders the 180 clones he has to find and capture the crashed pilot. Tarkin is later called by Palpatine. Tarkin informs him that the iron was destroyed. Palpatine asks whether they can complete construction. Tarkin says they can, but it will take much longer. He also says that Anakin did not arrive in time for the attack, and that he sent Anakin back to Coruscant. Palpatine demands that Tarkin never fail him again, and ends the call. Anakin witnesses the call, and asks why Tarkin lied. Tarkin reveals that he knows that Anakin killed the 180 clones. He then proposes that he and Anakin protect each other from Palpatine from then on. Anakin presumably agrees. Category:Star Wars Category:Empire Category:Separatists